


Burning Fire

by KawaiiHawaiiCoCoNuT



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But Is He Really?, Jet REALLY digs Zuko, Jet making bad decisions, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Abuse, Zuko appears uninterested, Zuko punches Jet, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiHawaiiCoCoNuT/pseuds/KawaiiHawaiiCoCoNuT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAFIA AU! Due to the family business Zuko has changed school many times, each time he's learned not to take roots but once he becomes a certain wheat loving boy's interest and all his attempts at dissuading him fails, he realizes this only makes Jet love him more. Slowly, but surely he begins to fall in love without realizing it until it's too late. How will things end for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did, Jet wouldn't have died - no he would have grown up alongside Zuko and become his bodyguard and possibly his concubine :P

**FIRE BURNING**

Golden eyes gazed into the reflection showing within the boy bathroom's full body mirror, eyeing his choice of clothing: cotton, acid wash, dark crimson colored shirt with big black words reading: **FIRE BURNING;** black velvet cycle jacket with faux black fur collar, buckle straps, metal zippers, grommet and safety pin detailing, lined with red satin, the sleeves rolled back up to his elbows showing off the three rubber bracelets (two on the left wrist and one on the right), the bracelets reading: **FIRE NATION** and the other **BETTER THAN YOU,** the right reading: **EQUALITY;** black faded jeans, finally pulled together by black motorcycle boots.

This choice of clothing was something he picked out hoping it wouldn't indicate to who he was or who his family, let alone their business, turning his face every which way it only made him look like some sort of motorcycle enthusiast, shrugging he exited the bathroom to find his soon-to-be teacher waiting for him against the wall opposite of the bathroom entrance. The woman gestured for him to follow, most likely leading him to his newest class, idly he began wondering how long they'd be in this dump, finally reaching the classroom, the woman held her hand out making him stop as she entered the classroom.

Sighing, Zuko slumped against the wall next to the opened doorway as she tried to settle the class down enough for him to introduce himself most likely, looking to the white tiled ceiling, his uncle had made him go to school while he found work in a rather cozy little tea/coffee shop, it was futile considering that they'd be moving within a few days, or weeks, Ozai forcing them to uproot and tag along thanks to the family job, something Iroh tried to keep him out of, he admired his uncle's attempts, but it was too late for that, he touched the burn upon his left side, way too late for that-

"Please come in and introduce yourself," the teacher smiled kindly,

Pushing off the wall, Zuko slung his bag over his shoulder and straightened his form with head held high, he wouldn't want to be classified with the rest of the peasants. Upon entering the room he knew everyone's gaze fell upon his burn scar, everyone staring bug eyed making him sneer, standing before the class he held his head high, he wouldn't allow their stares to get to him,

"Name's Zuko," was all he deigned they needed to know,

Everyone continued looking at him as well as the teacher, most likely expecting more to be said in this introduction, it soon became apparent that he would say no more than that making the teacher flounder as well as him smirking ever so subtly,

"Oh-, well, Zuko, please take a seat next to Jet," the teacher smiled clapping her hands together, "Jet please raise your hand so Zuko can see you."

A snort was all that was heard as a boy at the very back rose his hand lazily, sending them a careless glance, their eyes meeting instantaneously followed by a heavy feeling of annoyance and loathing settled deep within Zuko's gut as he walked down the aisle with as much dignity as he could, ignoring the rest of their mumbling.

Taking the empty seat he couldn't help but feel the boy's eyes on him, he cast a sideways glare at him, he merely smiled, no, smirked, resting his head upon his hand and giving Zuko the most interested look he could muster obviously waiting until the teacher turned her back on the class,

"Hey," the boy greeted,

" . . . ,"

"Name's Jet,"

"Zuko,"

"Yeah, I heard," Jet grinned, "What's with the scar?"

"What's with that ridiculous weed?" Zuko snarled,

"Touche, but it's not a 'weed', it's wheat,"

"Wheat? What are you, a farmer?"

"No, not really," Jet shrugged, "So the scar?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Zuko snarled,

"I get it, dark past and all that," Jet reclined in his seat, "You're not the only one who has a troubled past,"

"So what, we're going to be sharing our pasts?" sneered Zuko,

"Only if you want," Jet smirked,

"I'd rather not," Zuko snorted,

"But I would," Jet grinned nudging Zuko,

"Is there something you want urchin?"

"Urchin?" Jet blinked, "Oh I get it, you're one of those rich boys eh?"

"Spirits, you're giving me a headache," Zuko grumbled, rubbing his temple,

"I could soothe it for you~," Jet winked,

Smoke came from Zuko's nostrils as he exhaled irritably, he hoped this was the only class he had with this infuriating boy.

**XXX**

Quickly, Zuko swung his backpack over his shoulder 'accidentally' hitting the boy on the back of the head and made his way through the crowds hoping to loose that annoying peasant, it seemed he had gotten his wish once he made it to another hall, or, at least until he felt someone bump shoulders with him, looking to his side he found that boy grinning down at him, why was this boy taller than him?

"What do you want?" Zuko growled out, tightening his hold on the bag's strap,

"An apology," Jet shrugged,

"'An apology'?" Zuko arched an eyebrow almost disbelieving, "For what?"

"Hitting me with your bag,"

"Why should I?"

"Common courtesy?"

"That's something I don't have," Zuko sneered,

"And that's something we have in common," Jet grinned, slinging an arm around Zuko who ruffled at the touch,

Shoving Jet away he glared venomously, "I believe I didn't give you permission to touch me,"

"Permission?" Jet snickered, "I take it you're a virgin?"

"A what-?" Zuko instantly flushed, making Jet grin wider and take his place back at Zuko's side,

"C'mon Zuko," Jet urged, "Don't be such a sourpuss,"

"I am not," Zuko hissed moving from the boy's hold on him,

"Uh-huh,"

"I'm not!"

"OK, OK, I believe you," Jet rumbled, "So, firebender huh?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"Well the whole 'smoke coming from your nose' gives it all away,"

"Get lost!" Zuko scowled,

"No can do, I know this place like the back of my hand,"

"Just get away from me!"

"Sorry, I can't,"

"Why not?"

"I think you're gorgeous,"

Zuko became flustered and hurried his pace in hopes of getting rid of Jet, but he just kept Zuko's pace, he felt Jet grab his hand, that was it, pivoting on his heel he slugged Jet across the face making the boy stumble,

"Don't you **ever** touch me again," Zuko snarled leaving Jet dazed, hoping this would get the boy off his back.

This did the exact opposite, sure the hit hurt, but it only increased Jet's interest in the other boy, he touched his jaw gingerly, feeling the sting of the hit, a devilish grin crossed his lips, he'd have the firebender by the end of this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**FIRE BURNING**

"Jet-," Smellerbee began, placing her arms over her chest, Jet plopped himself upon the concrete flower pot, "I seriously doubt a punch to the face means he wants to be your friend,"

"C'mon bee," Jet grinned, crossing his ankle over his knee, "I think he'd be a great addition to the gang,"

Looking more or less confused, Smellerbee happened to glance at Longshot who gave her a meaningful look that just so happened to make her try and stifle her bubbling laughter much to Jet's dismay, making a face, Jet moved the wheat to the other side of his mouth,

"What'd he say?"

"He says the only reason you want him in the gang is so you can feel him up," Smellerbee chortled,

Feigning a look of disbelief and hurt, Jet placed a dramatic hand to his heart, clutching at it,

"You wound me, bee," Jet pouted, Smellerbee rolled her eyes before Jet's pout morphed into a leer, "That 'may' be one of the reasons,"

Longshot nudged Smellerbee, gesturing towards the school's entrance, concentrating on the crowd she spotted the one boy Longshot had been gesturing towards,

"Isn't that him?" Smellerbee questioned,

Looking up, Jet spotted Zuko instantly although the boy seemed to not pay them the slightest bit of attention as he slung his backpack higher upon his shoulder, making his way down the sidewalk most likely walking home. Another leer crossed Jet's lips as he stood up, his wheatie rolling around his lips,

"Yes that is,"

"Jet leave him be," Smellerbee warned, "He doesn't want to be bothered,"

"I'm just going to go ask more formerly," Jet assured,

Smellerbee and Longshot cast the other glances before following after him making sure he didn't do anything further to endanger himself, or get in any further trouble with the boy.

Following after Zuko, Jet noticed a sleek black car pull up beside Zuko, the boy seemingly tensing before he stopped to address the person within the car making Jet duck for cover behind the nearest building followed by Smellerbee and Jet, all three eyeing the transaction before them,

"I can walk on my own," Zuko snarled,

"But sir we-,"

Flame burst from Zuko's mouth as he exhaled giving the person a clear warning sign that he wasn't going to be asked again, the person in the car drove off leaving Zuko to watch it before deeming it safe to continue walking without fear of being bothered. Jet looked to the other two and nodded, everyone jumping out of their cover following after the boy from a safe distance, now fully intrigued as to where this boy lived and what the deal with that was.

**XXX**

Since when had his father cared if he made it home safely, he could handle himself especially after those exercises his uncle had been teaching him about his firebending as well as hand to hand combat, he was more than capable of protecting himself. Walking further down the sidewalks he soon became aware of a couple of thugs up ahead, frowning, he turned down the nearest alley, the group of thugs following after him.

Jet instantly tensed as soon as he seen this and started jogging towards the alleyway's entrance, peering around the corner his eyes widened in surprise, Zuko had been slammed into the ground before he swung his legs into the air jumping out of the way of the man's body slam, throwing a burst of fire at the man who dodged the flame, Zuko was in his natural element dodging both hits and firebolts, something gleaming in his golden irises as he moved with the grace of a predator around the group taking them down with no problem at all,

"Whoa-," Smellerbee whispered,

Stepping from their hiding spot once Zuko dispatched the last man, Jet stood before the boy who turned breathing heavily from the fight, his gaze falling upon Jet's form, a scowl crossing his face,

"What do **you** want?" Zuko hissed, straightening himself up yet not totally relaxing,

"Nice moves you got there," Jet whistled,

Zuko snorted pushing past the group, "That doesn't answer my question,"

"I would like to ask you to join my gang," Jet began,

"Gang?" Zuko snickered making Jet frown, "I've got other plans,"

"C'mon Jet, let's just go," Smellerbee pulled at Jet,

"No," he pulled his arm away chasing after Zuko grabbing on to his arm, "Look if you don't want to join, fine, but could we at least be friends?"

"Friends?" Zuko questioned cynically, arching an eyebrow at the request,

"Yeah y'know, the people you pal around with," Jet explained placing an arm around Zuko,

"I know what _friends_ are," Zuko spat shoving the boy away from him, "And I remember telling you I don't like being touched,"

"Aw c'mon Zuko," Jet persisted,

Stopping, Zuko set a glare upon the boy before him, a glare that would have scared others easily, yet this boy still stood with a cocksure grin much to Zuko's annoyance, inhaling sharply he looked down the sidewalk before pinning a look on Jet once again, Jet grinned at this, Zuko was trying to make his mind up,

"Fine," he finally ground out, "We can be 'friends', just friends,"

With that Zuko's brought his fists to his side, a streak of flames following their movement, Jet chuckled only making Zuko tense even more,

"You get mad easily don't you?" Jet teased,

"Just be glad I even agreed," Zuko snapped back,

Jet grinned turning to look at his fellow Freedom Fighters, with his arms wide open, "So what d'ya think?"

"He has moves I'll give him that," Smellerbee smiled,

Jet looked to Longshot, sharing silent words, Jet grinned at this before they walked the opposite way Zuko had left heading to get a few things done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short - I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**FIRE BURNING**

Waking that morning, Zuko felt like he could take on the world, like it was his. Getting out of bed, he began his usual morning rituals before he came to a stop before the mirror in his room clad in nothing but black boxer-briefs, soon enough he slipped into a pair of grey washed skinny jeans, a black flannel shirt, the boots and rubber bracelets from yesterday, completely forgetting about the street urchin and his merry band of misfits. Descending the stairs, Zuko buttoned up his flannel shirt taking care to leave the top two buttons alone followed by carefully/neatly rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

The oh so familiar scent of jasmine tea perpetrated the morning air signaling that Uncle Iroh was still somewhere within the house. Upon entering the kitchen, Zuko saw said man sitting at the end of the table, newspaper held up successfully blocking Zuko's view of the man,

"Good morning, Uncle," Zuko hummed warmly, proceeding to pour himself a cup of tea,

"And a good morning to you _sunshine_ ~,"

The newspaper dropped revealing none other than Jet who smiled amorously, instantly Zuko began choking and coughing on his tea making Jet place the paper down and fluidly approach Zuko, helping the other both with his current coughing fit,

"Wha-," cough, "What are you doing here?" Zuko spat, "Where's my Uncle?"

"He left a few minutes after letting me in," Jet nearly purred, rubbing circles on Zuko's back, prompting the teen to shove him away,

"How did you know where I live?" Zuko snarled, dumping his tea into the sink,

"Oh I've got my secrets~,"

"Great. I take it you're going to walk to school with me?"

"You got that right, princess,"

" _Don't call me_ _ **that.**_

**XXX**

And to think that morning had started out _so_ good too, now here is walking aside this annoying boy who would not shut the hell up and he has that stupid weed in his mouth and it's just flying everywhere in the boy's mouth as he talks, it starts getting annoying. Bringing his fingers up to the weed he sets it on fire and the sound of the urchin yelling in surprise only gives him enough enjoyment for the day, at least while he's in this guy's company.

"That wasn't very nice," Jet huffed pulling out **another** wheatie, "Good thing I come with backups,"

Rolling his eyes, Zuko continued walking, this boy was unbelievable yet before Zuko could bite out a remark he heard the familiar sounds of specially made tires, looking back he spotted a black car heading their way. Growling Zuko picked up his pace making Jet hurry, subtly he looked over seeing the car was now speeding towards them. Swearing, Zuko grabbed Jet's wrist and began running into a nearby house's lawn,

"What the hell, Zuko?" Jet shouted as he and Zuko jumped a fence,

"Just keep running!" Zuko snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on fanfiction under my name KawaiiHawaiiCoCoNut - yeah I'm not very creative when it comes to names considering this one only has a capitalized T. Not like Isil who rhymed her name with thistle, but hey, I tried.


End file.
